ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC GP2 Season 2
Parent Series IFMC Season 2 Feeder Series IFMC GP3 Season 2 Champions Drivers Champion: Rio Haryanto Constructors Champions: Scuderia Junior About Season 2 The Season 2 IFMC GP2 Season will be the second season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1 with the season to start in Sakhir on the 15th October 2016. Signed Teams and Drivers *Netflix Motorsport changed their name to Martini Motorsport. *Alitalia Junior Team changed their name to Scuderia Junior. *Etihad Young Drivers Programme Grand Prix changed their name to Ecademy. *As a result of being champion, Alexander Rossi is ineligible to compete. *Kevin Magnussen moved to the top class with Monster Grand Prix. *Stoffel Vandoorne moved to the top class with AMP Racing. *Josef Newgarden moved to the top class with Red Bull Audi. *Fabio Leimer, Nick Yelloly, Simona de Silvestro, Graham Rahal and Daniel Abt were unable to find a seat for Season 2. *James Calado will be making his debut in the series with MOrange Orange Racing Junior replacing Alexander Rossi. *Jordan King will be making his debut in the series with MOrange Orange Racing Junior replacing Mitch Evans. *Mitch Evans will switch from MOrange Orange Racing Junior to Ecademy replacing Kevin Magnussen. *Charles Leclerc will switch from Steelers Racing to Etihad Young Drivers Programme Grand Prix replacing Stoffel Vandoorne. *Matteo Cairoli will be making his debut in the series with Steelers Racing replacing Charles Leclerc. *Oliver Rowland will be making his debut in the series with Martini Motorsport replacing Jolyon Palmer. *Antonio Fuoco will be making his debut in the series with Adidas Motorsport replacing Fabio Leimer. *Callum Illott will be making his debut in the series with Yorkshire Motorsport replacing Daniel Abt. *Jolyon Palmer will switch from Netflix Motorsport to GRM Junior replacing Nick Yelloly. *George Russell will be making his debut in the series with GRM Junior replacing Simona de Silvestro. *Ricky Collard will be making his debut in the series with the new Pirtek Grand Prix team. *Gabby Chaves will be making his debut in the series with the new Pirtek Grand Prix team. In-Season Changes *Sergey Sirotkin replaced Carlos Sainz, Jr. in France as Carlos was in the top class replacing Esteban Ocon due to his race ban. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishes in the Feature Race using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Sprint Race using the following structure: *Alex Lynn originally finished 14th in the feature race of San Marino but was handed a 20 second time penalty for causing a start crash with Ricky Collard. This dropped him to 17th. *Callum Ilott initially finished 16th on the road in the feature race of Britain, however he was later disqualified for taking out Oliver Rowland resulting in Oliver crashing. *Raffaele Marciello initially finished 8th on the road in the feature race of Belgium, however he was later handed a 20 second time penalty for causing a crash with James Calado dropping him to 15th. *Raffaele Marciello initially finished 5th on the road at the feature race of Italy, however he was later handed a 30 second time penalty for overtaking Matteo Cairoli illegally and not handing the position back dropping him to 14th. *Pierre Gasly initially finished 3rd on the road at the feature race of Italy, however he was later handed a 30 second time penalty for overtaking Charles Leclerc illegally and not handing the position back dropping him to 9th. *Conor Daly initially finished 16th on the road at the feature race of Italy, however he was later handed a 20 second time penalty for rejoining unsafely and taking out Charles Leclerc dropping him to 18th. *Will Stevens initially finished 7th on the road at the feature race of Italy, however he was later handed a 20 second time penalty for rejoining unsafely and taking out Jolyon Palmer dropping him to 13th. *Alex Lynn initially finished 6th on the road at the sprint race of Italy, however he was later handed a 20 second time penalty for overtaking Oliver Rowland illegally and not handing the position back dropping him to 15th. *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship |}